


【毒艾】小熊软糖怎么样?（R18G,食人/断肢/血腥表现有,性表现有）

by pdddyxl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, R18g
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：内含R18G要素，食人/断肢/血腥表现有，性表现有。





	【毒艾】小熊软糖怎么样?（R18G,食人/断肢/血腥表现有,性表现有）

今夜的旧金山是尸横遍野的旧金山。

艾迪·布洛克坐在自己的公寓中央，面前摆放着一具尚且温热，才刚刚被开膛破肚的尸体。他单手握着那位训练有素的年轻特工的内脏，边流泪边大口大口吞咽咀嚼着。腥甜的血液蹭在他柔软的唇边，牙齿撕扯柔嫩的内脏，因来不及完全吞咽而掉下的些许肉渣，黏稠地蹭在地板上。

艾迪身边还有几具尸体，均为体型高大的年轻男性，这些人全部都是前来袭击他的特工。此刻他们都已经被毒液「处理好了」，内脏和心脏被完整的挖出来，毫不浪费的吃掉。相对不太好吃的肠子和头颅则是被拧了下来，整整齐齐地摆放在房间的左侧。艾迪不知道为什么毒液今晚要吃这么多，可是毒液现在控制着他的身体，他便不能停下这样的进食。

我还是好饿，艾迪。

毒液又在他脑子里同他对话了，艾迪无法控制地啜泣着，极为勉强的大口吞下了最后一个人的脾脏。血液的腥味儿和脾脏滑溜溜的口感残留在他的口中，他整个人脱力的坐在地板上，感到非常想跑去卫生间里好好吐个痛快。艾迪想要这么做，但是毒液不许，因为虽然这些食物是吞到了他的胃里，但是消化之后却是供给毒液的养料。

人类太脆弱了。保护艾迪需要消耗很多能量。

毒液自顾自的这么说着，又控制着艾迪的身体，强迫他的宿主站起身来。艾迪此刻像个软乎乎的布娃娃似的，任由毒液摆弄。搞得从来没尝试过这样控制艾迪的毒液有点开心又有点好奇，远道而来的外星人甚至有种想要立刻爬到金门大桥上一跃而下的冲动，因为艾迪有点恐高，所以平时毒液想这么做的时候，艾迪总会有点闹别扭。

毒液还在学习，从头开始学习，这个星球上的一切都和原来他所知的不同，他从学习什么能吃，什么不能吃，什么好吃，什么不好吃开始。最近毒液已经有点抓到诀窍了，比如艾迪平时吃的尸体，动物的熟肉，那些都是加了奇怪调料品的垃圾，尝起来难以下咽。但是艾迪需要这些，所以毒液也就勉强忍耐了下来。不过膨化食品、巧克力生肉和人肉倒是不错，毒液喜欢这些，这些食物算得上美味，尤其是生鲜。毒液爱死了那些内脏咬下去之后，温热的血液会在口中爆开的那种奇妙触感，他爱死了那种甜鲜的美味。但是艾迪不喜欢，也受不了，所以毒液会克制，只有必须的时候才会破例开荤吃上那么一些。

“我好难受，好想吐。”

艾迪呻吟着，捂着自己因为暴食而微微鼓起的腹部，软趴趴地把自己摔在了床上。他一根手指头也不想动，大脑也不想思考，他的胃里都是人类的肝脏、心肺和眼球。只要艾迪动一动手指，他依旧能感觉到自己刚刚用手握住那些滑溜溜的、带着体温的内脏的感觉，他口中依旧残留着血液和人类内脏的腥气，他的胃部——艾迪甚至觉得自己的胃部就像是黏上了一层浓稠的血液似的，人类的血液顺着他的胃壁慢慢滑动，把他整个人都弄得晕晕乎乎、沉甸甸的，恶心而又想要呕吐。

艾迪感到抱歉，虽然那些人是来杀他的，但是他也真的、真的很抱歉。艾迪蜷缩在自己的床上颤抖着小声啜泣道，嘴里喃喃着一些七零八碎的、道歉的话。他知道这已经没用了，那些人的腹腔都已经被毒液掏干净了，或者是被他掏干净了。管他呢，反正他们本来就是密不可分的共生体，你活下去我才能活下去。所以虽然艾迪的本意并不是想把他们当下酒菜，但是他也不得不考虑到毒液的状态，按照毒液的要求为他补充能量。

你不能，艾迪，那是我的食物，你不能吐掉它们。

看到艾迪这么一副病恹恹的样子，毒液突然也感到有些抱歉，或许他不应该对自己的宿主这么恶作剧。毒液让自己身体的一部分潜入艾迪的血液之中，撕扯开艾迪的胃部，开始自行消化那些刚刚吞下的血肉。他让自己的另一部分从艾迪体内化出了实体，安抚似的缠住了艾迪的胳膊。温柔体贴的不断向上流动，像是狗狗会安慰哭泣的主人似的，甜蜜地用自己的身子磨蹭着艾迪布满了泪水的、带着凌乱胡茬的毛茸茸的侧脸。

是的，在地球上这么多食物中，毒液最喜欢的就是艾迪了。艾迪太美味，太甜蜜了，他的血肉是如此的甜美，他的内脏的如此的柔韧多汁。如果一定要形容的话，毒液觉得艾迪体内流淌的肯定是蜜而不是血，艾迪的内脏肯定是散发着芬芳的花而不是沉重的肉块。毒液会忍不住想要吃掉艾迪，因为艾迪作为他的宿主，这个男人的存在本身对他来说就是一种绝对的诱惑。每当深夜饥饿万分的时候，毒液都会偷偷吃掉艾迪体内的一小部分，艾迪的心脏、脾脏又或者肺部，那些血肉是如此的甜蜜而又柔软，如此的人间美味，任何食物都不能代替它们。

毒液会调控艾迪的感官，让他的宿主在他进食的时候感觉不到任何的疼痛。外星人知道这是错的，如果他掏空了艾迪的腹腔，吃掉了艾迪的心脏，那么他便是自取灭亡。诚然他会忍不住消耗艾迪的各个器官，但是他也会用自身的力量为艾迪将极度衰竭的器官再度修复。保证他们两个人可以和平友好的相处下去，谁都不会死，谁都不会出问题。

毒液就好像贪吃零食的小孩子，艾迪就是他最喜欢的口味的小熊软糖。

 

艾迪不再说话了，他在被单上蹭了蹭，想要把自己唇边残留的血肉全部蹭下去。他已经好了很多，胃部不感到难受，脑中也没有了呕吐欲。艾迪知道大概是毒液做了什么，但是现在他只想昏昏沉沉地睡过去。他祈祷今夜的一切都是个噩梦，希望第二天毒液便会从他的体内消失，而他会从梦中醒来，所有的一切都会回归正常。安妮依旧会睡在他的身旁，戴着他们的订婚戒指，用一个早安吻叫醒他。艾迪这么想着，便感觉更加疲惫，因为摆放在他客厅左侧的、六颗被挖掉了脑髓的人头显然不这么觉得，它们也不会凭空消失，只是死不瞑目的大张着眼眶，漆黑空洞、没有眼球的双眼望着这间公寓。  
安静的、甜蜜的，刷着浅黄色油漆的公寓，几个月前这里还人来人往、一切如常，现在这里便已经是尸骨成堆，成了名副其实的爱与死的天堂。原本的墙壁已经被飞溅而出的血液大片大片的侵染，因为划开动脉而喷洒得极高的血液在墙壁上画出了一副极具动态力的现代艺术画。

艾迪，你竟然想让我消失。艾迪，你太过分了。

毒液像个渴望引起主人注意力的小狗似的抱怨着，不断地呼唤着艾迪的名字，磨蹭着艾迪带着胡茬和泪水，柔软却又有些扎手的侧脸。他依旧好奇，依旧在学习，依旧在同艾迪的身体进行磨合，依旧在探索这具美味的肉体。此刻充满求知欲的外星人，缓慢地将自己身体的一部分伸到了艾迪的口中，细小的黑色触手有些着迷地缠住了艾迪柔软的小舌，温柔地抚摸着舌面上柔软细腻的白色舌苔。顺着那个湿润柔软的舌根，更深更深地向艾迪的喉管探了进去。艾迪被毒液强迫着坐了起来，他无法控制的微微张开了嘴，任由毒液包裹着他的舌尖玩弄。

那种感觉很复杂，吮吸又或者纠缠，有时候甚至像是一根铁丝缠住了你的舌似的。因为毒液的控制和渴望，艾迪无法闭合自己的口腔，只能任由那些细小的黑色触手探索过他口中的每一部分，从舌尖到牙齿，最后又深入他的喉管。艾迪可以感觉到自己的舌被一个细小的软管轻轻压了下去，毒液的触手深入了他的喉咙。那很黏稠、细滑，不像是导吐管那么痛苦，但是却也不像在喝粥又或者吞咽藕粉那么舒适，而是有种真实存在的异物感，给人的感觉介于食物和异物之间。艾迪努力吞咽着唾液，他不会强烈的想要呕吐，可是他的确感觉到毒液缠住了他的舌尖，轻轻摁压着他的舌根，强迫他张开嘴，顺着他的喉管一路向下，好奇地探索着他的身体。

因为双唇无法闭合的关系，更多唾液顺着艾迪的嘴角不受控制地流了出来。或许是对于这样慢悠悠的探索终于感到了烦腻，毒液从艾迪体内缓慢地化出了自己的形体，贴着艾迪四肢末端的皮肤，缓慢地收紧而又一路向上。这种感觉很奇异，每次毒液从艾迪体内化出部分「自我」形态的时候，艾迪都有种自己很大一部分的血液，从自己体内慢慢剥离的感觉。而同样的，明明是共用着同一具身体，可是毒液的体温却永远与艾迪不同，外星人的温度有时冰凉有时高热，会带着艾迪的身体做出同样的寒冷又或是发热的反应。

现在毒液是冰凉的，艾迪可以感觉到那根在他口中胡乱搅动的、柔软而又滑溜溜的长舌，那根舌缠着他柔软的舌，深深地抵入他的喉咙里，深入他的喉管内部。他的共生体十分开心的汲取着他的唾液，就像是第一次品尝到什么甜美的汁液似的，贪婪地捏住艾迪的下巴，强迫艾迪同他交吻。极其强烈的异物感把艾迪噎得不禁一阵阵干呕，喉咙本能地来回收缩。而似乎是从艾迪痛苦的表情意识到了自己的错误，毒液不再玩弄人类的喉咙，转而把自己的舌退出了艾迪的口腔，认真地舔弄起艾迪丰盈柔软的唇、以及唇边蹭着的唾液和血液来。

毒液细小的流体型触手顺着艾迪的腿根蜿蜒向上，撒娇一般滑溜溜地钻进了艾迪柔软的体内。毒液想要更多地了解艾迪，想要更多地探索艾迪，他不容许他的共生体在他面前有任何保留和隐私。个性单纯的外星人在艾迪的后穴内探索，不断向伸出流动。最开始这几乎是没有感觉的，顶多是私处感到有一小股冰水注入罢了。但是很快外星人便在那个柔软而又狭窄的甬道开始膨胀了起来，黏糊糊而又滑溜溜地贴着艾迪高温的肠壁，坚定不移地把那个脆弱柔软的小洞生生撑出了一个圆形的缝隙。

毒液把艾迪举了起来，温柔地把他的共生体双腿分开地「抱」在了自己的怀中。他向后束缚着艾迪的腿根，让艾迪保持着一个悬空而又使不上任何力气的姿势，被迫直直地坐在他末端用于探索宿主身体的那根触手上。湿滑黏稠的黑色液体覆盖上了艾迪的更多皮肤，他全然无法动弹地任由毒液褪去了他染血的外衣，放任那些滑溜溜的液体在他体内和体外各处流动。毒液探索着艾迪身体的每一个空洞，他湿漉漉地滑入艾迪阴茎顶端的小孔，又更加深入地撑开、抵入艾迪紧致的甬道，好奇地寻找着人体那个并不存在的末端。

此刻艾迪的身体就像是已经被探索了个通透一般，不管是他的口腔、后穴还是阴茎顶端，都被毒液微凉濡湿的触手所占领。他的腹部因为那些不断深入的黑色流体而微微鼓起，毒液的一部分在他的腹腔内兴奋地来回蠕动着，像是在操他，又像是正在啃噬品尝他的内脏，又或者只是单纯地在他体内产卵让他孕育而已。或许是由于毒液的调节，在这样近乎于超越人类身体极限的亲昵沟通之中，艾迪感觉不到任何鲜明痛苦，反而从四肢百骸难以控制地升起了一股可怕的羞耻和快感。

艾迪的额头汗津津地布满了汗水，毒液喜欢艾迪的体液，他会像是贪吃的小孩子似的，尽职尽责地把那些汗液全部吞咽舔舐干净。艾迪垂下头，看着自己被毒液所深入的，不断溢出黑色液体的龟头，感受着自己那个被尽可能大地撑开的，被一根巨大的、蠕动着的黑色触手正在不断深入操弄的穴，有些自嘲而又有些甜蜜地笑了出来。他意识到不管人类如何进化，他们都始终无法做到像他和毒液这样。不管如何贴近，人类终是无法像这样毫无隔阂、心意相通。人类无法做到毫无保留，因为他们总会在心中压抑一些肮脏黑暗、而又不可示人的小秘密，不可能有人在知晓了另一个人的全部黑暗之后，仍然不抛弃彼此，仍然陪伴彼此的。

 

“对不起…”

艾迪这么喃喃自语道，不知道是对着卧室外陈列着的六具尸体、以及他曾经的生活和道德准则，还是对他刚刚想要让其消失的、互相分享着一切，依旧紧密相联的毒液。

究竟是人类的阴影，还是共生体的光，或许艾迪本身也已经成为一个模糊而又清晰的存在了。

 

Fin


End file.
